Afterwar hearts
by Angel-of-hope-222
Summary: War makes you hard , but does it make you heartless ? DISCLAIMER, these songs do not belong to me
1. Default Chapter

I fly to the horizon of the night sky, flying towards tomorrow. I leave the battlefield behind me once again, to be lost in the nights embrace. Today has passed, tomorrow I'll start all over again. As every night the dying sun, takes away the memories of the victims I made this day. And I let the rain was the blood of my hands. I'll be clean as always, to start all over again.

Let today not be repeated, I beg again. Let the dawn of tomorrow bring something new.

But wishes only make a true soldier weak, and a bleeding heart is the last thing I need.

Kokoro ni nokoru

Kasuka na kioku wa

Togireta uta no you ni

Kinou wo tsunagitomeru

The few memories

Lingering in my heart

Like fragments of a song

Hang onto yesterday

The sky slowly passes by and I silently long, to go back to those days on long ago. I know my craving for vengeance will be satisfied, somewhere in an uncertain future. And once I place my mask aside forever, perhaps then, I can return to who I once was. Perhaps then I'll have the courage to look at my sister with the innocent eyes of a loving brother.

Shinjitsu no mirai wo oimotome

Kodoku no tabibito wa samayou

Seeking for the true future

The lonely traveller wanders

I'm not looking to be forgiven, I just want to return. The hard life of a soldier suits me, but even I need my rest.

On my left side there is a picture of Relena. Such pure innocence, which I want to protect .

In my heart I want to be free of sins like her, but I have too much blood on my hands.

I don't believe she'd forgive me, thought I'd like to think something else.

Relena , be free and I'll protect you. I'll never be set free, I'll fight till the end.

Kokoro wa sakende 'ru

Hitomi ga mitsumete 'ru omae wa dare

Yume wo tojikomete tatakau dake

Tooi yoake

You whose heart screams

Whose eyes stare Who are you

Seal away those dreams and just fight

Faraway dawn

Dark is the night that covers my flight. I feel my hands on the control panel slip into my lap, and with closed eyes I let Tallgeese take me where it may. In this moment I clear my mind. Here is where I face my wishes and dreams of freedom, before I once again run off to fight.

Here is where I realize, it's not my enemies that I fear, but my own doubts. But a cowardice warrior is something I can't afford to be. As long as I'm afraid to give up tomorrow for the absolute victory, I'll never be the true soldier that I wish to be.

Kamen no shita no

Sugao wa wasureta

Subete wo tsutsumikomu

Mugen no yami no you ni

Forgotten is the true face

Beneath this mask

Like the endless darkness

That engulfs everything

Rest now and don't be afraid, as long as there is war I'll have a goal in life. Tomorrow as every day, the dawn faraway will lead me back to the battlefield. Rest now and prepare for the fight, fight to live and let it not be my blood that colours the victory red.

Yasuragi ni kakareru asayake wa

Senshi-tachi no nagasu chi no iro

The morning embraced by peace

The colour of blood that flows in fighters

Nobody knows who I am, let me fight to find myself again. A duel with a pure opponent will never be called a battle, but a scream to find ourselves. Let me fight to deserve another dawn, I'll fight till I find myself and then I can play dead again.

Dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo sagashite 'ru omae wa dare

Sora wo somete yuku aoi honoo

Tooi yoake

You who search

For the future no one knows Who are you

Blue flames tinge the sky

Faraway dawn

Slowly the day breaks through, rays of light warn me it's time to turn back to the battlefield I left yesterday. Once again, I lived through hell. I earned another day to turn into the man, I once was. To deserve being with he who matters the most. One step closer to home, I pray that one day I will reach it. I'll fight for that dream, may it come true one day…

Mukuwarenu negai wo dakishimete

Kodoku wa sora takaku tabidatsu

Holding on to an unfulfilled wish

I travel high above the lonely sky

Kokoro wa sakende 'ru

Hitomi ga mitsumete 'ru omae wa dare

Yume wo tojikomete tatakau dake

Tooi yoake

You whose heart screams

Whose eyes stare Who are you

Seal away those dreams and just fight

Faraway dawn

Dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo sagashite 'ru omae wa dare

Sora wo somete yuku aoi honoo

Tooi yoake

You who search

For the future no one knows Who are you

Blue flames tinge the sky

Faraway dawn


	2. Brightness and Darkness

Amongst my thousand faces, there are actually two sides of me. Both fighting for the same and yet, two different ways to accomplish it. Said is, that each person should follow it's own path. But between my 2 sides, how can I ever know when I'm wrong or right? Treize…forever I want to protect you, speak your words, build the future to your image. But am I following the right path or am I walking away from you? You guide me, and still you say I am going wrong…is it truly possible that I don't understand you? I'd move heaven and earth for you, if only you'd tell me what to do…

Tsumetaku tozasareta tooki no sora no hate de

Setsunai kono ai wo towa ni shinjiru dake

Anata no negau risou no tame ni nara

Subete wo kowashite mo...

In love with you Do anything for you

At the end of the faraway sky

I can only believe in this painful longing forever

If it is for your dream

I would destroy everything...

In love with you Do anything for you!

One moment I can love everything I see, turn into weakness and predict about a peace to people that I love all. The other moment I wouldn't shed a tear to kill them all. There really are 2 sides of me, both fighting for you. But somehow I get the feeling, that neither side is the way you like me. Have you seen me? I am like a rose. The petals of my heart can be soft and trustworthy comfort, but before you know it thorns will rip every illusion I created apart. I hate to be like this, it hurts so deep inside. But I'd die any day if it meant coming one step closer to understanding you. The blood I spilled, I'd spill it again. And I'd take the blame myself, just cease your dream Treize. I fight to realize your future, now take it and guide it to your hand!

Atsuku moeagaru ai koete

Yami ni hikasakareta kokoro ni

Imachikau! Inochi-kagayaku sekai

Sore ga anata e no ai no akashi

Beyond the flame of love

By the heart that was torn by darkness

NowI swear! The world that the lives will shine-

It is the proof of my love for you

I can feel! I have a heart! I'm not cold or weak as I seem, it's all for you. I'm changing in so many ways, I'm splitting myself just to be perfect for you. When you say I have it wrong, then tell me explain. I'd split again, I'll change again. Just help me put out this burning pain inside, the heart that is aching for you needs to understand. You speak so many words that confuse me. Thousands of contradictions that don't seem to make sense. Just give me a mission so I can prove my love and loyalty to you.

Shizuka ni nagare-dasu namida kakushi-nagara

Kono ai dakishimete inori-tsuzukeru toki

Kokoro ni ukabu sugata wa anata dake

Donna ni tsurakute mo...

In love with you Do anything for you

I am hiding all my tears

While I keep on praying with love held in my arms

The person who appears in my mind is only you

Even if I have to go through hardships...

In love with you Do anything for you

And even now we are so far apart, there is nobody who I think of this much. Thinking of your name only, can trigger something inside me that I don't even understand. I have to but do as much as glance at your picture to feel why I must carry on. No feeling has felt so right to me, I want to capture that feeling and hope it will learn me more about you. If only you could hold my heart in your hands, you'd feel it's genuine throbbing for you. If only you could see the tears that go hidden behind my emotionless eyes, you'd understand the pain I'd bear for you. All my world turns around you, I pray you feel the same about me.

Sakebe! Mune ni himeta omoi wo

Yami wo kirisaku hodo hageshiku

Imatodoke Yume ni nemuru anata e

Towa ni kawaranai ai no akashi

Cry out! The feelings that were kept to yourself

Hard as you can cut through the darkness

NowReach to you resting in the dream

Proof of my that will not change forever

Amongst all confusion in and around me, I can only believe that our love will keep me sane. The world keeps changing in these turbulent times, and sometimes I find it hard to stay myself . How do you do it, Treize? Your feelings never seem to change. Even when you are confused you still now what to do, why is it that you never seem to worry about your future? Do you believe it's something we carry in our own hands? Or has it all been written in a nearby future ?You seem to know all of the worlds answers. Share them with me…

Kanarazu yume wa kanau to shinjite 'ru

Inochi ga hateru made...

In love with you Do anything for you

I believe that dreams will surely come true someday

Until my life ends...

In love with you Do anything for you


End file.
